Tour
is a male American Shorthair Jewelpet who represents Friendship Bonds or Adventure. He serves as Ruby's love interest in ''Jewelpet'' and Jewelpet Twinkle☆, and Ruby's foreign accented ex-boyfriend in Jewelpet Sunshine. Appearance Tour is an all-grey American Shorthair cat with dark grey inner ears and stripes on his head, arms, legs, back and tail. His Jewel Eyes are made out of green tourmalines. For his attire, he wears a pink pearl necklace with a green star-shaped tourmaline jewel attached around his neck. In Jewelpet Sunshine and Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, he is seen donning a Spanish cowboy hat (dark grey in'' Sunshine'', dark green in Kira☆Deco!) on his head and a guitar around his back. Charm Form Tour's Jewel Charm form consists of a greyish green dodecahedron with a white circular pad on its bottom. It has four green circular tourmalines on the middle in the form of a cat's paw and white symmetrical flairs along the middle. White paws trail around on the top and few small green studded gems are placed along the white flairs on the bottom. Personality According to the official website, Tour is depicted as an athletic Jewelpet who has a fascination for adventures and doesn't like staying still. In Jewelpet and Jewelpet Twinkle☆, Tour is a very adventurous and likable Jewelpet; always looking for strong emotions, even at the risk of life. He gets along well with Ruby, even having a romantic interest in her. In Jewelpet Sunshine, after accidentally trading his personality with a Spanish man, he becomes more hyperactive and obsessive with Spanish culture. He attempts to win Ruby's heart throughout this series, but he ended up failing to Mikage. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, Tour retains his Spanish-obsessive personality in Sunshine, but has a more villainous role compared to his Sunshine counterpart. He is also shown to be partners with his teammate Kohaku, even establishing a brotherly relationship with him. In Jewelpet Happiness, Tour is a nature-loving individual who mocks others that live in the big city. However, he is more than proud to assist Juushirou Mouri in helping him participate in the table tennis tournament and overcome his initial fear of the sport itself. Skills In Tour's official setting in the franchise, he represents Friendship Bonds. As the Jewelpet of Friendship Bonds, Tour's magic is able to increase friendliness between companions and strengthen their bonds. His power can also stabilize spirits, removing any negative emotions from humans' hearts. In Jewelpet, he has the power of Adventure, which allows anyone to gain an adventurous spirit, making them strong and athletic. History In Jewelpet Tour is one of the Jewelpets lost in the human world. After causing trouble for everyone by turning a zoo into a place of adventure, he becomes the partner of both Tetsuya Asaoka and Hiroshi Asaoka. He is Ruby's love interest in this series; whom she has a huge crush on. At one point, they both set off to go on an adventure to Diana's mansion, relocated at a rocky island. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Tour is the Jewelpet partner of Sulfur and assists him in teaching the students at the Magic Academy, while trying to get him to become a little more confident. In Jewelpet Sunshine Tour is a member of the Rose class who spent some time in Spain as an exchange student. He comes back completely different from how Ruby remembers him, having accidentally traded personalities with a Spanish man while there. In later episodes, he tries to win Ruby's heart but failed to Mikage. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Tour makes a few cameos in earlier episodes, but is later revealed to be one of the Decoranain's four elite members called the Shitennou. He retains a great deal of his personality in Sunshine and has a villainous role. In episode 44, Tour develops a brief crush on Sapphie and attempts to kidnap her. In episode 48, he and Kohaku are transformed back into their Jewel Charm forms by Retsu after he is corrupted by Kaiser. For unknown reasons, they were never seen again. In Jewelpet Happiness Tour appears in episode 18 as a nature lover who has a dim view of the city and people in it. He discovers Mouri's fear of table tennis and decides to help him by training him and tagging with him at a tournament. Their bond creates a Magic Gem. In Lady Jewelpet Gallery Trivia *Tour's jewel motif is the tourmaline, a crystalline boron silicate mineral compounded with elements such as aluminum, iron, magnesium, sodium, lithium, or potassium. Tourmaline is classified as a semi-precious stone and the gemstone comes in a wide variety of colors. **His secondary motif is a green star. *Tour's birthday is in October, the month correspondent to his jewel (along with Opal). **It is also his birthstone's month. *Tour is the first of Ruby's love interests, the second being Granite. *Tour's voice actress, Junko Takeuchi, is also the voice of the main titular character Naruto Uzumaki from the Naruto series. *Tour and Peridot are the only Jewelpets who were able to speak English in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Feline Category:Cats Category:Green Eye Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Magical Green Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Minor Characters